personafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Project × Zone 3: Sacred Destinies
Project × Zone 3: Sacred Destinies is a Tactical RPG/Fighting Game created by Bandai Namco Games in collaboration with Capcom ''and ''Sega, the game itself is the direct sequel to Project × Zone 2: Brave New World. Gameplay Stages in Project × Zone take place in grid-based locations from the game's many crossover titles. Each friendly unit is made up of two characters (thus referred to as a Pair Unit), though a third character (or "Solo Unit") can be added for once-per-battle assistance. Unlike Namco × Capcom, units can move freely within their range on the field map, with no penalty for accessing treasure chests or destructible objects prior to attacking. The battle system is called the Cross Active Battle System, wherein pressing the A button in combination with the Circle Pad performs up to five basic attack combos. Additional gameplay elements include Support Attack, which allows the player to call in a nearby ally for assistance, and Cross Hit, which freezes the target in place during simultaneous attacks from multiple units. Also, the player can trigger Critical Hits by connecting their next attack just before the target hits the ground after the first. As the player's units deal damage, the player's Cross Power (XP) gauge fills up and can be used for special attacks and defensive moves on the map. Damage done via Cross Hits can fill this gauge up to 150%. Project × Zone has a total of 15 save game slots included in the game, which can be used for recording a save game file during intermissions with a quick save file and a soft reset command. Persona Appearances Characters *Aigis (Solo Unit) *Mitsuru Kirijo (NPC) *Akihiko Sanada (NPC) *Makoto Yuki/Minato Arisato (Background Cameo as the seal of Nyx) Shadows *Shadow Aigis (Rival Unit) *Shadow Labrys (Rival Unit) Others *Reiji Arisu (Protagonist) *Xiaomu (Protagonist) *Mii Kouryuuji (Protagonist) *Dr. Chizuru Urashima (Protagonist) *Saya (Antagonist) *Sheath (Antagonist) *Sofia (Antagonist) *Dokugozu (Antagonist) *Dokumezu (Antagonist) *Galamton (Final Boss) *Haken Browning (Super Robot Wars) *Sänger Zonvolt (Super Robot Wars) *Kaguya Nanbu (Super Robot Wars) *Omicon & Necron (Super Robot Wars) *KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) *Shion Uzuki (Xenosaga) *M.O.M.O. (Xenosaga) *T-elos (Xenosaga) *Fiora (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Dunban (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Mumkhar/Metal Face (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Elhaym Van Houten (Xenogears) *Fei Fong Wong (Xenogears) *Deus (Xenogears) *Jin Kazama (Tekken) *Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken) *Alisa Boskonovitch (Tekken) *Mokujin (Tekken) *Tetsujin (Tekken) *Kinjin (Tekken) *Kazumi Mishima (Tekken) *Jun Kazama/Unknown (Tekken) *Taki (Soul Calibur) *Natsu (Soul Calibur) *Charade (Soul Calibur) *Nightmare (Soul Calibur) *Valkyrie (Adventure of Valkyrie) *Black Valkyrie (Adventure of Valkyrie) *Zouna (Adventure of Valkyrie) *Taizo Hori (Dig Dug) *Alisa Illinichina Amiella (God Eater) *Ciel Alencon (God Eater) *Claire Victorious (God Eater) *Lindow Amamiya (God Eater) *Soma Schicksal (God Eater) *Vajra (God Eater) *Marduk (God Eater) *Anubis (God Eater) *Louis (Code Vein) *Io (Code Vein) *Kite (.Hack) *BlackRose (.Hack) *Haseo (.Hack) *Aura (.Hack) *Azure Flame Kite (.Hack) *Yuri Lowell (Tales) *Lloyd Irving (Tales) *Rutee Katrea (Tales) *Velvet Crowe (Tales) *Zagi (Tales) *Duke Pantarei (Tales) *Twilight Pronyma (Tales) *Kronos (Tales) *Artorius Collbrande (Tales) *Wonder Momo *Amazona (Wonder Momo) *Original Wonder Momo (Wonder Momo) *Original Amazona (Wonder Momo) *Waya Hime (Bravoman) *Haruka Amami (The Idolm@ster) *Neneko/Neito (Yumeria) *Gilgamesh (The Tower of Druaga) *Ishtar (The Tower of Druaga) *Druaga (The Tower of Druaga) *Aty (Summon Night) *Miyuki-Chan (Ordyne) *Klonoa *Guntz (Klonoa) *Lolo (Klonoa) *Priestess (Klonoa) *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Ken Masters (Street Fighter) *Chun-Li (Street Fighter) *Cammy White (Street Fighter) *Ingrid (Street Fighter) *Mike Haggar (Street Fighter) *Karin Kanzuki (Street Fighter) *Juri Han (Street Fighter) *F.A.N.G. (Street Fighter) *M. Bison/Vega (Street Fighter) *Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) *Hsien-Ko/Lei-Lei (Darkstalkers) *Felicia (Darkstalkers) *Phobos/Huitzil (Darkstalkers) *Q-Bee (Darkstalkers) *Baby Bonnie Hood/Bulletta (Darkstalkers) *Lord Raptor/Zabel Zarock (Darkstalkers) *Pyron (Darkstalkers) *Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers) *Megaman X *Zero (Megaman X) *Alia (Megaman X) *Sigma (Megaman X) *Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) *Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) *Leon Scott Kennedy (Resident Evil) *Claire Redfield (Resident Evil) *Ada Wong (Resident Evil) *Jack Norman (Resident Evil) *Dr. Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Vergil/Nelo Angelo (Devil May Cry) *Mundus (Devil May Cry) *Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney) *Maya Fey (Ace Attorney) *Franziska Von Karma (Ace Attorney) *Captain Commando *Druk (Captain Commando) *Shtrom (Captain Commando) *Shtrom Jr. (Captain Commando) *Scumocide (Captain Commando) *Strider Hiryu (Strider) *Solo (Strider) *Tong Pooh (Strider) *Grandmaster Meio (Strider) *Hayato Kanzaki (Star Gladiator) *June Lin Milliam (Star Gladiator) *Vector (Star Gladiator) *Dr. Edward Bilstein (Star Gladiator) *Sir Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins) *Astaroth (Ghosts 'n Goblins) *Nebiroth (Ghosts 'n Goblins) *Regina (Dino Crisis) *Velociraptor (Dino Crisis) *Tyrannosaurus Rex (Dino Crisis) *Frank West (Dead Rising) *Saki Omokane (Quiz Nanairo Dreams) *Tessa/Tabasa (Red Earth) *Hauzer (Red Earth) *Kaijin No Soki (Onimusha) *Sanada Yukimura (Sengoku BASARA) *Vanessa Z. Schneider (PN03) *Sylphie (Forgotten Worlds) *Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter) *Pai Chan (Virtua Fighter) *Jacky Bryant (Virtua Fighter) *Sarah Bryant (Virtua Fighter) *Kage-Maru (Virtua Fighter) *V-Dural (Statue) (Virtua Fighter) *V-Dural (Virtua Fighter) *Bayonetta *Ulala (Space Channel 5) *Coco Tapioca (Space Channel 5) *Shadow (Space Channel 5) *Segata Sanshiro (SEGA Saturn Advertisements) *Ichiro Ogami (Sakura Wars) *Sakura Shinguji (Sakura Wars) *Erica Fontaine (Sakura Wars) *Gemini Sunrise (Sakura Wars) *Dokurobo (Sakura Wars) *Ayame Fujieda (Sakura Wars) *Ranmaru Mori (Sakura Wars) *Nobunaga Oda (Sakura Wars) *Kurt Irving (Valkyria Chronicles) *Riela Marcellis (Valkyria Chronicles) *Imca (Valkyria Chronicles) *Selvaria Bles (Valkyria Chronicles) *Maximilian (Valkyria Chronicles) *Kazuma Kiryu (Yakuza) *Goro Majima (Yakuza) *Arahabaki Prototype (Yakuza) *Ryo Hazuki (Shenmue) *Rikiya Busujima (Zombie Revenge) *Axel Stone (Streets or Rage) *Blaze Fielding (Streets or Rage) *Robo-X (Streets or Rage) *Break (Streets or Rage) *Shiva (Streets or Rage) *Mr. X (Streets or Rage) *Toma (Shining Force EXA) *Cyrille (Shining Force EXA) *Riemsianne La Vaes (Shining Force EXA) *Ragnadaam III (Shining Force EXA) *Hotsuma (Shinobi) *Hibana (Nightshade) *Kurohagane (Nightshade) *Kurakuda (Shinobi) *Vyse (Skies of Arcadia) *Aika (Skies of Arcadia) *Lord Galcian (Skies of Arcadia) *Alice Landale (Phantasy Star) *Michael Hardy (Virtua Cop) *James Cools (Virtua Cop) *Janet Marshall (Virtua Cop) *Bruno Dellinger (Dynamite Cop) *Ramaya (Arabian Fight) *Sam Gideon (Vanquish) *Princess Elise The Third (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Chrom (Fire Emblem) *Lucina (Fire Emblem) *Tiki (Fire Emblem) *Validar (Fire Emblem) *Malon (The Legend of Zelda) *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) *Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy) *Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy) *Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) *Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury) *Geese Howard (Fatal Fury) *Marco Rossi (Metal Slug) *Eri Kasamoto (Metal Slug) *Fiolina Germi (Metal Slug) *Mars People (Metal Slug) *Allen O'Neil (Metal Slug) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear) *Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin (Metal Gear) *Charlotte Aulin (Castlevania) *Dracula (Castlevania) *Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) *Jack-O' Valentine (Guilty Gear) *Ragna The Bloodedge (BlazBlue) *Rachel Alucard (BlazBlue) *Yuuki Terumi/Susanoo (BlazBlue) *Hyde Kido (Under Night In-Birth) *Hilda the Paradox (Under Night In-Birth) *Kasumi (Dead or Alive) *Kasumi α (Dead or Alive) *Alpha-152 (Dead or Alive) *Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Noire (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Plutia (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Timeline Placement The events of Project × Zone 3 took place right when the events of Persona 4/Persona 4 Golden are taking place, there are many mentions about that, Makoto/Minato is already dead in the game, the presence of Shadow Labrys (albeit a clone made by Shadowloo) and the later mention of the original Labrys being deactivated and wishing to be "rediscovered" are things that lead to the events of Persona 4 Arena. Persona Themes *''Heartful Cry'' (from Persona 3 FES): Theme of Aigis. *''Burn My Dread'' (from Persona 3): Plays during the final battle against Shadow Labrys in Chapter 39 after she reveals that she will destroy the seal and unleash Nyx to bring back the Dark Hour within 20 minutes (20 Turns in game terms). Category:Games Category:Crossovers